Second Chances
by Miss Mila
Summary: A Jibbs fic post "Lost and Found", which I just got around to watching. Amazing ep, hope you like this fic!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_**A/N: "Lost and Found" with Kid Carson was one of the best Gibbs episodes I've seen (Can anyone think of any other good ones I could watch?). So, I'm writing a fic. Enjoy! (Oh, I might write Tags for it later). **_

* * *

"_Once upon a time I would've asked you stay. And I wouldn't have taken 'No' for an answer."_

"_No."_

"_What happened, Jethro?"_

"_You made a choice."_

"_I had to choose what was best for me. I still do." _

**Jen POV**

I _did _have to do what was best for me. For my career. And I still do. But I can't help but wonder if what was best for me then is the same as what's best for me now. If Paris' choices would hold out in my life today.

It was the conversation with Jethro that brought this train of thought along. It really made me think. The conversation itself kept replaying in my head. Over. And over. And over. I was sitting in my study, drinking bourbon and thinking. Kid Carson, as we had so fondly called him, was asleep in my guest bedroom. I'd walked him up there while he was half-asleep, and I remember thinking how nice it was to be all…motherly?

Anyway, there I was. In my study. Thinking. Thinking about the day's events and, most importantly, the events that have happened throughout the years.

I loved Jethro. Love Jethro still. But…I don't know. I don't know how much I love him…and if it's the same like I loved him in Paris. To tell you the truth, I didn't know what I wanted or what I was feeling (in retrospect, that coulda been from the alcohol). Maybe right now I didn't _want _to feel anything.

Jethro had been a part of my life for so long, and in Paris…I couldn't imagine a life without him. Not now, not ever. He was always there when I needed him. Whether I knew it or not. And when I thought of how he was with Kid Carson…how fatherly and cute with him he was…I became even more confused. Nothing in life is ever simple. I hate that.

So, there I was. Very, very confused. Among a list of other things. I made my decision long ago. And I _know _it was the right one then. Now…not so much.

I don't know if it was my thinking, or my drunken stupor (okay, I didn't have _that _much to drink. Can't blame anything on the alcohol), but I was calling Jethro, knowing he was still awake.

"_Jen?"_

"Jethro…can we talk?"

A sigh, "_I'll be over in a minute." _

"Thank you." I whispered as the line went dead.

**Gibbs POV**

After talking with Jenny…I needed to think some things out. So I went to my basement and worked on my boat, painting the side of it a deep brown. I heard my cell ring, and I knew it was her. I wasn't surprised by her call. In fact, I expected it. Jen never was one to leave things unfinished.

She wanted to talk (don't they all). And I knew it was about our conversation earlier that night (and seriously, women wonder why men don't want to talk).

You know, once upon a time, I would've stayed, no questions asked, but life wasn't a fairytale. She made her choices, and I made mine.

I don't blame her for putting herself first, and for making her choices based on what was best for her. Self-preservation was a human instinct. And I would have probably done the same. But, I'm not saying that we couldn't have talked things through. Thought a little. Maybe we wouldn't be where we are now.

I sighed as I dropped the paintbrush down and rubbed my cheek tiredly. I wasn't good at this type of thing (divorced three times, hello), and obviously, neither was she.

Probably why I loved her. Then and now.

The phone went off.

"Jen?"

"_Jethro…can we talk?"_

I sighed, "Yeah, Jen. Be over in a minute."

"_Thank you." _I heard as I shut the phone.

It didn't take me long to drive to her house. The door was unlocked, and I went in without a second thought.

**Jen POV**

I heard his car in the driveway (if you've ever _seen _him drive…you'd understand), so I unlocked the door and headed back to the study.

He came in and sat down across from me, "You know, not smart to leave your door unlocked like that."

"You don't seem to have a problem with it." I said automatically.

He smiled at my response.

We drifted into a comfortable silence before he finally asked, "How's Carson?"

I smiled softly. "Asleep. Out like a light."

Another pause. Another silence. But not that comfortable this time.

"Jethro…" I said, his name rolling off my lips before I even thought of something to say. I trailed off. "I was thinking about what you said…about what _I _said…"

"And?"

"I have never been so confused before."

He raised his eyebrow, inviting me to continue.

I took a deep breath (and then a deep sip of bourbon) before starting. "In Paris, I knew what I wanted. I knew what I had to do to get where I needed to go."

"And now?"

"Now I'm not so sure. I don't know what I want, but this-" I gestured to the mostly empty house, "-isn't really it."

"You like having Carson here." It wasn't a question.

I nodded. "I don't think that the choices in Paris were ones I would've made now. But…I like where they've gotten me…professionally. Just not…"

"Romantically?" He offered.

Another nod.

"Jen…you did what you had to do."

A pause.

"Jethro…do you believe in second chances?"

We both knew and understood the gravity of the situation. Of the question.

"Jen…"

I sighed. "I know."

"What?" He asked, slightly amused.

"You wanted to be with me, but I was the one to say 'no'. You won't stand around while I question if I really want this or not. You won't follow me around and wait until I decide I want a relationship." Somewhere during this 'rant' I had stood up and moved toward the study door. "And you'd be completely right. I can't ask you to stay in one place while I decide whether or not to go on with my life." I took a breath and tried (and failed horribly) to hold back my tears. Me and my stupid decisions I was just hurting everybody, wasn't I? "You can let yourself out." I whispered, my back turned to him.

I heard his footsteps behind me and the flow of tears got worse. I really screwed up this time. But then I heard the footsteps stop, and I felt his hand on my shoulder. He gently turned me around and brushed his lips across mine. "What do I say about jumping to conclusions?" He whispered quietly. "I do believe in second chances."

I leaned my head against his chest as the last of the tears fell. "I'm sorry for ruining everything."

"What do I say about apologies?" He said gently, arms winding their way around my waist.

I looked up at him. "Then thank you. For the second chance. I promise not to screw it up. You do accept those?"

He chuckled, "yeah, I do."

I smiled. "That's good." I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, letting this kiss linger.

"Something tells me I won't regret this?" He whispered in my ear.

"You say that like it's a question." I said with a grin. He laughed again before leading me up the stairs to my room.

* * *

_**A/N: I hated how he said 'no'. But I guess he had his reasons. Besides, I guess it was the show's way of showing some cat-and-mouse between them. I dunno, I still liked it. Did you like **_**this?**


End file.
